I didn't
by Jo the Phoenix
Summary: Repercussions after Stacy and Kurt's runin.


Hi. I'm just recovering from my writer's block. However, my known and loved muses that inspire my Wolvie and Jubes stories are not here. All I see when I put pen to paper is Stacy X. I don't particularly like Stacy. She's skanky and cruel. Not my cup o' tea. But the pages of recent issues of Uncanny have intriqued me. Her 'relationship' (dare I call it that) with Nightcrawler is so unexpected, and sad! I like Kurt, so why would I want to write a story about him and the &@($# skank that hurt him? I don't know either, but if I don't write this story down, it'll drive me insane! Please review!!!

Oh, yeah…. Marvel characters don't belong to me… bla bla bla bla….we all know that….

Pain exploded in Stacy's face as an adamantine fist loped down and punched her. 

"What the hell did you do?!" Logan demanded, snarling and furious.

She had just come out of her room and spied Wolverine striding down the hallway towards her. He looked pissed off, but then, he always looked pissed off. So Stacy raised her hand in a wave and smiled, and he hit her. Staggering back, she hit the wall and fell to her knees. She was lifted back up, only to be punched again. 

Too shocked to even think about lowering his adrenaline or raising his serotonin levels, she fell to the ground, her cheek on the soft carpet, the blood from her broken nose staining the beige brown.

"What -- I didn't…"

"Stay the hell away from Kurt. Do you understand?"

Kurt? Confused now, suddenly remembering…

"Answer me! Do you get it?"

A small voice, unlike her own answered. "I didn't mean to."

Logan laughed, not out of humour, but out of sheer disbelief and amazement.

"Stacy. You meant to. Kurt knows it, you know it, and most importantly, _I _know it. You go near him again, and I'll make you hurt. And if you think _this_ is pain, you got another thing coming."

"Why?" The small voice asked.

"What did you say to me?"

"Why do you care?" The green glint was back in her eyes again. Logan put a stop to that with a right hook.

"Elf is my friend. He's a priest. He doesn't need you skulking around him, messin' with him."

Stacy spat and wiped the blood from her lip before looking up at Logan. "Messin' with him?! I didn't! I didn't do anything! It was all natural!"

Logan snorted. "Sure." He pushed her onto her side with his foot and peered down at her. "Just stay away from him." A soft growl before he turned and walked away.

Stacy remained on her side on the carpet. A sob escaped her and she whispered to herself "I didn't."

"Kurt." He heard the dreaded voice call to him, and he considered walking away, but before he could move, she called again, pleading. "Wait!"

Sighing, he turned and saw her. She was wearing clothes. That itself was a good thing, but Kurt would have never thought he would see this. She was wearing loose fit blue jeans and a bulky white knit sweater. Her hair was fluffy, and damp from a shower. Her face was still swollen. Apparently, she'd walked into a wall. That's what she'd been telling everyone. Rumours flew that she'd had a run-in with Logan. Logan hadn't said anything about it, and Kurt didn't ask about it.

"Stacy. A new look!" Kurt said. "Well, what can I do… I mean, what would you…" Kurt faltered, but recovered quickly. "What is it?" 

"I just…" Stacy started, staring at the ground, and Kurt was shocked to see tears falling. "About what happened… I just wanted to say that - "

"You don't need to say anything, Stacy." Kurt turned away.

"Please, Kurt, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't understand! I'm so sorry…" She trailed off. Her shoulders started shaking as she lowered herself to sit on the floor, leaning on the wall. She pulled a tissue out of her jeans pocket and wiped her tears away. 

Kurt sat on the floor across the hall from her. They were quiet for a while. Then Kurt asked "Where did you get those clothes?"

"I… um," Stacy lifted her head. "I went shopping with some of the girls here."

Kurt smiled. "Much more comfortable, ja?"

Stacy was surprised into a laugh. "Yeah. I guess. Not my style, but it's something I could get used to again." She wiped her eyes again and put her tissue back into her pocket. "Something else I'm not used to: pockets." They both laughed softly.

"I am sorry, Kurt."

"I know, Stacy. Me, too." Kurt paused. "Are you going to be at dinner?"

"Yeah, probably."

"I will see you later then." He got up and left. As he walked down the hall, he looked back and said "You look nice, Stacy."

"Thanks. See you." Stacy sighed and looked down at her new clothes. Definitely something to get used to.


End file.
